The present invention relates to a set of unique parallelepipedal cubes, capable of a hollow core construction. Each cube has six plates, the internal faces of which may matingly interlock in a synergistic design for assembly. Additionally, the external faces are matingly conformed and designed to slidingly engage one another such that when a multitude of cubes are assembled into an array, there can be slab movement, row movement, or solo cube movement in all three axes. Depending upon the exterior face configuration there may be one or a maximum of two different plates used in the assembly of each cube. All six of the interior faces in any cube, regardless of whether the cube has a single or two exterior face plate design, are substantially similar in physical configuration. The bar and trough configuration enables the strategic internal placement of electrostatic or electromagnetic motors or paired motor halves.
The exterior face design is such that all exterior faces matingly interlock for sliding engagement. In this manner the cubes are free to move about each other individually or in groupings, generally with three degrees of freedom, i.e., movement is allowed in each of the X, Y and Z axis.
The physical configuration of the interior face of each face plate maximizes the amount of hollow interior space while providing for a rigid unibody design wherein the strength of the cell is a synergistic function of all six face plates. The ease of fabrication is well suited for injection molding. A plethora of applicable uses are some of this invention's stronger features.
This invention's design overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art in that it greatly simplifies the mass fabrication of the cubes, while allowing ample interior room for the strategic placement of full or half electric motors.